when time is not enough
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: What if Claire was not the only one who loved Henry what if there was someone when he was a teenager this is the story of nina... yes my summarys suck..


DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the time travelers wife and related info tho i wish i at least owned Henry but sigh...props are not mine...credit to Audrey N. though Nina Lynn is mine along with this story idea

yay my beta Shawn who unfortunately does not have a fanfic account as of yet....but im really liking this all of a sudden...so here is my first chapter reviews are love!

sarah~

I will never forget the first time I met Henry Detamble. Never for as long as I live in this world... it almost seems like a fairytale.

I was finally in middle school, and so I had thought I was big and bad. But everything wasn't what I had expected it to be. That was a year of hardships, and my mother had gotten into a bit of trouble back in Florida, so she had lost me to my father for a while; shipped off to Chicago. I barely knew my father but nevertheless, I had to deal with a new school. Being who I was at the time, I thought I could do it all.

I walked into the building of my new school, looking like a total country bumpkin all lost. "Excuse me!?" I asked the closest person, attempting to grab their attention. But they had just looked at me like I was an idiot and walked away.

"Could you please..?" I tried asked the next person; A pretty blond with leggings and a simple t-shirt. She gave me glare and walked off just like that other person. I went through this process of people ignoring me until the bell rang and everyone disappeared, leaving me standing in the hall way... completely lost.

"Uh... Hello?" I heard a male voice behind me and I quickly spun around to see this cute guy with long brown hair. "Hi..." I said shyly "I'm so lost."

The guy just smirked slightly before speaking once again. "I can tell... Where are you trying to go?"

I sighed and pulled out my schedule. "English... room 106."

His face lit up instantly. "Oh! I am in that same class. I'll show you."

"Yay!" I said in a relieved voice. "By the way, my name is Nina Lynn Roberts..."

He smiles again, showing me some of the most AMAZING chocloate brown eyes I had ever seen. "I'm Henry Detamble, nice to meet you Nina."

I smiled back, looking delighted at my first friend. A few steps later he starting to look pale, while I on the other hand, looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Um... I'll be ok." He looked like he was about to hurl. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he stumbles on nothing for a moment, disappearing while leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. I stood there gaping at the pile in shock. The classes I had to attend in school were forgotten, and about ten minutes later I was sitting on a bench, not knowing what to do.

A few minutes later I heard another loud noise near the spot where I was sitting. Scared to look, I got up slowly and went to look around the corner as carefully as I could. To my surprise I see a naked guy! My eyes widen because up until now, I had never seen anything like this...A noise came from my mouth that sounded like an eep. The ended up looking in my direction, with the same physical traits of Henry.

"Oh god..." His face completely shocked. "I...uh...I can explain!"

I blink, looking both dazed and frightened at the same time. "Uh...can you get dressed first?"

"Oh," He pauses for a moment, looking down. "...Yeah." His cheeks flushing as he walks over to his pile of clothes, quickly pulling them on. "So...Nina." He says slowly, after getting dressed again. "I...I cant tell you the reason..."

My eyes widen even more than before. "Why not! Dude you disappear into thin air, then ten minutes later you reappear naked! And YOU can't tell me why? I'm so going to tell everyone in school!"

The look that came to his face clearly showed how saw he was. "Sorry but they already know...I," He sighs and then continues on. "I have an....I just..." He falls onto the bench, his head in his hands. By the looks of it he was about thirty-five years old not fifteen.

Despite the fact that I am scared, I decide to sit next to him. "Henry...just...wait I guess. I mean…I understand it's something big, and I just met you..." I blink confused at how I'm taking this myself, but I keep talking, since I'm obviously on a roll here. "Just remember to tell me sooner or later, cause I might think I've lost my mind...or something...." I giggle hysterically.

He sighs again. "Well I don't want you to worry...I have...I'm sick." He says in a sad tone.

I blink confused once again. "How so? You seem perfectly fine..." I look at him really carefully this time.

"I...I cant stay in ...time..." He continues to sigh and runs a hand through his hair, agitated.

"Like u are always late?" I snort, rolling my eyes. "Sorry Henry, but that's life you know..."

He shook his head. "No. Remember how I disappeared?" He peers at me expectantly, and I nodded in return. "I went back in time to when I was ten. I was doing a science project and I had a talk with myself… then I found myself back here..." he sighs once more.

I blink at him, confused. "So you went to the past when you were ten? So that means you were ten again?"

"No. I was fifteen with myself at ten..." This time he sighs really loudly. "I'm a waste of space...a freak...I never have any friends..." He said, looking down embarrassed.

I barely know this boy and my heart was aching for him..."Henry...I don't think so..." I say quietly, looking at him..

He looks up his eyes slightly red from crying. "Really? But you only just met me..."

I smiled. "Really, you are a great guy...with a gift... how could I not like you?" I stood up slowly. "But really… where is class? Cause I'm in so much trouble..."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I got it... they know about how I go... I'll say you were with me. But really you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No, Henry. I don't... now lets go." I look at him again as he gets up with me. And started walking down the hall, following right behind me. I was both relived and confused at why I felt so drawn to this boy.


End file.
